


black like a perfect storm

by peacheda



Series: malum oneshots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, Fluff, M/M, MICHAEL IS STILL WEARING PINK, Niall is mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tooth Rotting Fluff, calum is a god as usual, even worse than my last one, he makes badass cookies, its cute tho, malum, muke likes flower crowns, oops no regrets, pre malum, this is v shitty, with curly hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheda/pseuds/peacheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• "so i know im in just my underwear and its 5am and i've woken you up and i know we're neighbors and we've never spoken but please open this jar for me?" au</p><p> </p><p>another badly written pre slash malum fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	black like a perfect storm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt AU:  
> • "so i know im in just my underwear and its 5am and i've woken you up and i know we're neighbors and we've never spoken but please open this jar for me?" au
> 
>  
> 
> \-- okay so this is even worse than my last fic and its badly written and i had no idea how to end it and michael rlly fucking likes pink clothes im so sorry about this (no im not) like REALLY sorry (nope) 
> 
> p.s. title from clean by taylor swift bc jam

Michael glared at the offending jar with distaste. All he had wanted to do was a take a break from the Black Ops 2 campaign to eat some toast slathered in peanut butter. However, the world seemed to be fucking laughing at him, because the God damned lid would not budge. 

It's been forty fucking minutes! Michael thought, nearly growling aloud at the offending object that was causing him such stress. He was nearly in tears as he tried one last time to open the jar, before once again failing miserably.

He sighed, moving to put the peanut butter back into the cabinet, when his stomach let out a growl of disapproval. Michael steeled himself, and tightening his grip on the jar, before strutting out of his apartment and over to his neighbor.

Please, please, don't be a fifty year old pedophile. Michael thought frantically as he pounding a clenched fist against the wooden door marked 221B. He heard a shout of 'What the fuck?' from behind the door, so he ceased his erratic knocking to wait.

"Fuck me." Michael whispered under his breath as a boy near his age opened the door. He was reallyfuckinghot and was only wearing a pair of cotton sweats that hung very low on his hips, and the boy's prominent 'V' nearly had Michael drooling right there.

"Uh, hello?" The boy asked, raising a sleepy eyebrow at Michael, his hair a curly rat's nest upon his head. Michael, having lost all of his cool at the sight on the taller boy's bare, tan, chest, shoved the jar towards his face.

"Okay, so, I know it's some ungodly hour, but I was just able to afford my new xbox game and like, I'm almost finished with it but then I realized how hungry I was, okay. So, I just wanted some peanut butter on my toast, but this fucking jar wouldn't open. I know we've never spoken, but we're neighbors, so it's basically code that you have to help me." Michael took a deep breath after rambling out his reasoning for pounding on a random boy's door at 5AM on a Wednesday morning, and once again pushed the jar towards his neighbor.

"Okay, okay." The boy yawned tiredly, softly grabbing the jar from Michael's hands. He placed his right hand over the lid, and twisted it off with a soft 'pop'. Michael looked at him in awe, before happily grabbing back the peanut butter.

"Thanks!" Michael called, running quickly back to his apartment down the hall. The boy looked at him questioningly, before shutting his door again. Mike giggled cutely, before moving to open his own door. 

Except for the fact it was fucking locked. 

Michael jiggled the doorknob, before groaning in annoyance. He sighed, slamming his forehead against the door. His roommate, Luke, was staying at his friend Niall's apartment tonight, because they were having their monthly Mean Girls movie night.

The black haired boy sighed, before slumping to the floor in front of his door. He shivered, now fully aware of the fact that he was in only pale pink boxers, ankle-high Hello Kitty rainbow socks, and his favorite flower crown of Luke's.

Guys can like pretty things, too. Michael had argued when Luke had pointed out his assortment on pink and purple clothing. But proceeded to cling to him and apologize when Luke showed Michael his secret flower crown collection, assuring Michael that he could borrow some.

Some time after Michael had dozed off, he felt a soft hand stroking his hair, and could dully hear somebody whispering to him.

"Hey, baby doll, time to wake up." Somebody cooed near his ear, causing him to lift up his head blearily. Michael lifted his fucking freezing hands to rub his eyes into focus, and started when he realized it was the Jar God from next door.

"Oh, hey," Michael mumbled, wrapping his hands around his own midsection in a ditch effort to warm himself up. The taller boy was looking down at him with eyebrows furrowed in concern, and Michael gave him a small smile. "My name's Michael."

"Hey, Michael," The tan boy said softly, resting his hand on Michael's shoulder. "I'm Calum, are you locked out of your room?"

"Uh, yeah." Michael giggled awkwardly, moving to scratch the back of his neck with his gaze directed anywhere but Calum. 

"Do you want to come into my apartment? It's cold as hell out here and I have a brand spankin' new heater and a hot chocolate maker?" Calum smiled brightly, using large hand gestured towards the door a few feet down the hall. "Get you some warm clothes, too? Not that I don't totally enjoy seeing cute nearly naked boys in the hall."

Michael nearly swooned as he listened to Calum's little giggle at the end of his sentence, and found himself nodding gratefully. "That'd be amazing, thanks."

"Great! Let's go then." Calum said excitedly, and grabbed Michael's hands to help him to his feet. Michael blushed a pretty pink that contrasted nicely against his pale skin, or so Calum obviously thought.

Calum kept their hands linked together as he walked Michael into his (much tidier) apartment, and led him passed the kitchen (where he deposited the still offensive jar of peanut butter) and into a large bedroom decorated in band posters and sports awards. It contrasted greatly against Michael's own polaroid collection and dangling fairy lights.

"Does a sweater and some sweats sound okay?" Calum asked sweetly, head and torso already buried into the hurricane that was his closet. Michael nodded, but then realizing Calum couldn't see the movement, replied with an affirmative. 

Calum shouted in glee when he seemed to find what he was looking for, and pulled out a pair of black sweats and, wait, is that a pastel fucking pink sweater give it to me now, boy.

"Please don't get mad, oh Lord, I just.. figured you liked pink? My sister got me this for my birthday last year and I only wear it to bed when it's really cold and all my other clothes are dirty, and if you like it you can keep it?" Calum flushed, pouting, as he offered the pink sweater to Michael. Michael giggled, and snatched the sweater out of his hands.

"I love it! It's so fluffy, oh my God, can I really keep it?" Michael looked at Calum in awe, quickly tugging on the pretty colored cashmere sweater.

Calum nodded, scratching the back of his neck, before offering the black sweats to the pale boy as well.

"These look the cleanest out of any of my clothing," Calum trailed off as Michael grabbed them as well, having a bit of difficulty trying to pull the sweats up his legs as the sweater kept slipping off of his shoulder. Calum should not be so turned on by how his neighbor looked with cute little pink sweater paws fuck.

Michael was still slightly shivering in Calum's clothing, so the latter led him back to the kitchen for some soothing hot cocoa. 

"I hope you prefer milk in your hot cocoa, because I refuse to use water," Calum smirked as he busied himself setting up the small machine next to the toaster. "My roommate, Ashton, prefers water, but it tastes fucking disgusting, so I don't understand why he does it."

"I only drink hot cocoa with milk." Mike giggled from where he was slowly spinning on one of the stools stationed at the kitchen counter. Then more shyly he asked, "Do you have any marshmallows?"

"Who do you think I am?" Calum dramatically gasped, feigning hurt. Michael giggled at the act, pink sweater paws coming to cover his mouth. "Of course I have marshmallows!"

To prove his point, Calum opened up the cabinet to his left, and pulled out a bag of extra large marshmallows. He popped one into his mouth, before basically skipping what a manly man to the fridge.

"How do you feel about whip cream and chocolate syrup?" Calum grinned as he pulled the two items out and set them on the counter beside the marshmallows. He pulled away the first cup from the machine and placed the second mug under the nozzle, watching the thick, steamy liquid fill the cup slowly.

"The more the better!" Michael giggled, moving his legs up to sit criss cross, and folded his sweater covered hands into his lap. "How did you know I was sitting out in the hallway, anyways?"

"I was heading out for the gym before Ashton gets back. It's always offensive how in shape he is, and he always comes with me to the gym." Calum laughed, plopping two marshmallows into each cup, before squirting the whip cream on top of them. "He's over at our friend Niall's house for a movie night or something."

"As in the Irish Niall? Horan?" Michael perked up at the sound of his friend's name, trying (barely successfully) not to drool as Calum's back muscles flexed from beneath his tank. Calum stop pouring chocolate syrup over the whip cream to look at Mike over his shoulder.

"Yeah, the short leprechaun? Known for his badass chocolate chip cookies?" Calum laughed, resuming his task of pouring the sugary goodness over their whip cream. 

"Yeah! My friend Luke is over there right now too!" Michael giggled, reaching forward to take the warm mug of hot chocolate from Calum. He nearly cooed out loud as the cute little kitten faces decorating his mug and the puppies on Cal's. "These mugs are so cute!"

"Ashton bought them at Goodwill." Calum giggled, tracing his finger over the outlines of the dogs. He saw Michael shiver out of the corner of his eye, and moved towards the couch with a wink. "Wanna cuddle?"

Michael nodded enthusiastically, and skipped (as best as he could with a mug full of steaming hot chocolate) over to the couch, carefully sinking down next to Calum. Calum set down his mug on the counter, before smirking and carefully pulling Michael onto his lap. He giggled at Michael's intense blush, and buried his cold nose into the junction between Mike's neck and shoulder.

"That tickles!" Mikey giggled, pawing softly at Calum's curly head as the latter nuzzled his face more into Michael's shoulder. 

"You're so cute, princess." Calum whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to Michael's collarbone, causing the pale skin of his neck to flush red. Michael reached forward to place his cup down next to Calum's, before turning around to straddle his lap. 

"You're so warm," Michael giggled as Calum's arms wrapped around his hips, and pulled Michael impossibly closer. "And you have really pretty lips."

"You're just really pretty in general," Calum smirked, leaning forward to press their lips together, one of Michael's hands coming up to play with the hair at the back of Calum's neck. "Especially in pink."

That made Michael giggle, biting softly on Cal's bottom lip and tugging. Calum returned with a soft pinch to Michael's butt, causing him to very nearly whimper.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a loud giggle filled the room as a long haired, pretty boy came into the apartment. He was tugging a taller, lanky blond behind him, that had Michael sitting up with a gasp.

"Hi, Calum! This is my boyfriend I've been telling you about, Luke!" The shorter of the two grinned, wrapping an arm around the other's waist. Michael and Luke looked at each other, dumbfounded, as Ashton carried on. "Is that the pretty boy from next door that you've been wanking off too?"

"Ashton -!" Calum exclaimed as Michael cut him off with a kiss, and a mumbled, 'That's kinda flattering, ehe!' Before turning to his own roommate.

"When were you going to tell me about your super hot boyfriend?" Michael whined, pouting at his best friend, who just responded with a wide smile and a giggle. Calum glared at Ashton, who huffed confidently and flexed his arm.

"We were going to head over there after we told Calum." Luke giggled, nuzzling his face into Ashton's hair. Michael snorted, before cuddling back into Calum's side as the other two sat down on the couch beside them. "Why don't we all watch a movie?"

"Sure," Calum smirked, grabbing the remote and going onto Netflix. He pulled up the suggestions, and shared a glance with Ashton. "How about Oculus?"

**Author's Note:**

> so if you support badly written fanfictions leave a kudos and if you want to lie and make this young teen happy leave a nice comment? ;) (im still going to write either way though)


End file.
